chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clary Fairchild
Clarissa „Clary“ Adele Fairchild (*1991) ist eine Schattenjägerin aus New York und gemeinsam mit ihrem Verlobten Jace Herondale Leiterin des dortigen Instituts. Sie ist unter den Namen Clary Fray und ohne jedes Wissen über die Schattenwelt sowie ihre eigene Herkunft aufgewachsen. Grundlegend für dies war, dass ihre Mutter Jocelyn bemerkt hatte, dass Clarys Vater Valentin ihr während der Schwangerschaft mit Clarys älterem Bruder Jonathan Dämonenblut verabreicht hatte und dies Auswirkungen auf die Persönlichkeit ihres Kindes hatte. Deswegen beschloss Jocelyn ein Leben als inaktive Schattenjägerin in New York zu führen, um dort mit Luke Garroway ihre Tochter beschützen zu können. Sie wollte nicht, dass Clary die Aufmerksamkeit von Valentin erregte, wenn sie sich dazu entscheiden würde, eine Schattenjägerin zu werden, weshalb sie Tessa Gray und Bruder Zachariah einen Schutzzauber auf Clary legen ließ, der ihr Zweites Gesicht für ein paar Jahre bewusst unterdrückte. Da Valentin wusste, wie sehr die Sache mit Johnathan Jocelyn mitnahm und sie immer trauriger wurde, verabreichte er ihr Engelsblut, damit sie glücklicher wird. Er wusste nicht, dass Jocelyn wieder schwanger war. Dem zur Folge hat Clary mehr Emgelsblut in ihren Adern, als normale Schattenjäger. Deswegen hat Clary neue Fähigkeiten, wie das Erschaffen von neuen Runen wie beispielsweise die Rune, mit der man ein Portal öffnen kann, ohne dass ein Hexenmeister anwesend sein muss. Bis kurz vor ihrem 16. Geburtstag konnte die Schattenwelt vor Clary verborgen blieben, dann aber beobachte sie Jace Herondale zusammen mit Alec Lightwood und Isabelle Lightwood in einem Nachtclub auf Dämonenjagd, trotz dass sie eine Verschleierungsrune aufgetragen hatte. Nur kurz darauf wurde Jocelyn von Valentin entführt, woraufhin Clary die Wahrheit über die eigene Herkunft errfuhr. Jace Herondale und Clary verliebten sich ineinander, erschwerend kam aber dazu, dass die beiden, nachdem Jace Valentin auf einem Foto sah, darin seinen Vater wiedererkannte und deshalb alle dachten, die beiden wären Geschwister. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Jace nur von Valentin aufgezogen wurde, dieser aber nicht sein richtiger Vater ist und so war es nach mehreren Monaten für Clary und Jace in Ordnung zusammenzukommen. Die beiden wurden zu Leitern des New Yorker Instituts ernannt und im Jahr 2012 fragte Jace dazu Clary, ob sie ihn heiraten will. Sie lehnte aber ab, hielt aber den wahren Grund zurück, dass sie Träume hat, die besagen, dass sie bald sterben wird und diese Last nicht Jace auferlegen möchte. Clary ist die Parabatai von Simon Lovelace, ihrem besten Freund aus Kindheitstagen, der als Irdischer aufwuchs und kurz ein Vampir war, bevor er zum Schattenjäger aszendierte. Aussehen Clarys Haare sind rot und lockig und werden von vielen als sehr hübsch bezeichnet. Sie besitzt grüne Augen, eine blasse Haut und Sommersprossen im Gesicht und auf den Schultern. Einige Leute meinen, dass sie ihrer Mutter Jocelyn sehr ähnlich sehe, dem Clary jedoch nicht zustimmt. Mit knapp 1,57 m ist sie eine relativ kleine Person, dazu kommt noch ihre zierliche Gestalt. Viele Leute beschreiben Clary als süß. Laut Jace ist Clary das schönste Mädchen auf Erden. Sie bewundert die natürliche Schhönheit von Jocelyn und Isabelle und wünscht manchmal, sie wäre ihnen ebenbürtig. Biographie Früheres Leben Clarissa Adele Morgenstern wurde am 23. August. 1991"23 August" https://twitter.com/cassieclare/status/621827818897428480, Cassandra Clare auf Twitter als Kind von Valentin und Jocelyn Morgenstern geboren, ungefähr ein Jahr nach ihrem älteren Bruder Jonathan. Jocelyn gab ihr den mittleren Namen "Adele", um ihre eigene Mutter zu ehren.An Illustrated History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of Downworld Während der Zeit nach Jonathans Geburt erlitt Jocelyn Depressionen, wegen ihrer seltsamen Ablehnung gegen ihn. Diese beruhte auf der Tatsache, dass er kein normales Kind war, sondern eines Valentins Experimenten, welche er ohne Jocelyns Kenntnis an seinem ungeborenen Sohn durchführte, wodurch Jonathan das Blut eines Dämonen in sich Trug und somit ein, für einen Säugling ungewöhnliches und "böses" Verhalten aufwies. In der Hoffnung, Jocelyn zu helfen, gab Valentin ihr heimlich Blut des Engels Ithuriels ins Essen und hoffte, ihre Depression mindern zu können, ohne zu wissen, dass sie mit Clary schwanger war und deshalb seine Tochter ein "zufälliges" Experiment war. Irgendwann hat Jocelyn den Aufstand mit Lucian Graymark gegen Valentine gestartet. Sie hätte ihn einfach verlassen können, aber sie erkannte, dass er ihnen nachkommen würde. Also hoffte sie, Valentin zu töten, um ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen. Während des Aufstandes sagte Valentin zu Jocelyn, dass sie für das bezahlen würde, was sie getan hätte. Jocelyn eilte mit Luke zu ihrem Haus, nur um herauszufinden, dass es zu Boden abgebrannt war, mit den Körpern ihrer Eltern, ihres Sohnes und Valentins. Jocelyn weinte und trauerte um ihren verlorenen Sohn, lebte jedoch immer mit der Furcht, dass Valentin am Leben sein könnte. Danach lief sie vor der Schattenjägerwelt und -kultur weg, da Valentin ihr erstes Kind zu einem Monster gemacht hatte und sie nicht wollte, dass er dasselbe mit ihrer ungeborenen Tochter tat. Jocelyn floh nach New York, um Clary von ihrer Vergangenheit zu trennen, wo Luke später zu ihnen aufschloss. Jocelyn hoffte, dass Clary ein blindes zweites Gesicht haben würde, da einige Schattenjäger trainiert werden müssen, um die Schattenwelt zu sehen. Allerdings sah Clary die Schattenwelt sehr gut, und als sie drei Jahre alt war, spielte Clary sogar mit Feen im Park. Dies veranlasste ihre Mutter, sich an Magnus Bane zu wenden und ihn zu bitten, ihr Zweites Gesicht zu entfernen. Unfähig, dies zu tun, ohne Clary in Gefahr zu bringen, schuf Magnus stattdessen einem komplizierten Zauberglanz in ihrem Kopf, der Clary in dem Moment vergessen würde was sie von der Schattenwelt sah, als sie es sah. Dieser musste alle zwei Jahre erneuert werden. Zusammen mit Magnus, war Tessa Gray, die sich freiwillig bereitstellte, das Ritual zu verwirklichen, das die nötigen Schutzzauber auf Clary legen würde, die typischerweise bei Schattenjäger-Kindern von einer eisernen Schwester und dem Stillem Bruder Zachariah in ihrem Fall ausgeführt wurde. Clary und Jocelyn nahmen dann den Nachnamen "Fray" an. Jocelyn behauptet, diesen besonderen Nachnamen wegen Tessa gewählt zu haben - es ist eine Mischung aus Fairchild und Gray.Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts Als Clary fünf Jahre alt war, traf Jocelyn Luke wieder. Mit sechs Jahren lernte Clary Simon Lewis kennen, der später ihr bester Freund wurde. Allerdings war Simon von Anfang an in Clary verliebt und hat immer gehofft, dass sie eines Tages seine Gefühle erwidert. Aufgewachsen war sie in dem Glauben, ihr Vater sei ein verstorbener Soldat Namens Jonathan Clark, und in der Box mit den Initialen J.C. seien Dinge, die ihm gehört hatten und Jocelyn an ihn erinnern würden. Doch die Initialen J.C. gehören Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, der Bruder von Clary und dem Sohn von Jocelyn, der Dämonenblut in sich hat. City of Bones Zwei Jahre nach ihrer letzten Sitzung mit Magnus Bane begegnete Clary mit Simon einer Gruppe von Schattenjägern im Pandemonium Club. Sie sah sie einen Jungen töten, der sich als Eidolon-Dämon erwies. Als Clary die Security rufen lässt, kann keiner die Schattenjäger sehen - außer sie. Dann wurde klar, dass ihr zweites Gesicht zurückkehrte. Am nächsten Tag erzählten Jocelyn und Luke, Clary, dass sie eine plötzliche Reise zu Luke's Farmhaus machen werden, dadurch wurden ihre Pläne für den Sommer ruiniert. Clary, nicht auf ihre Vernunft hörend, verließ wütend mit Simon, der endlich den Mut errang, Clary seine Gefühle zu erzählen, das Haus. Dabei wurde sie von einem der Schattenjäger, Jace Wayland verflogt, der von seinem Mentor, Hodge Starkweather, geschickt wurde. Später am Abend, während einer Konfrontation mit Jace, erhielt Clary konstante Anrufe von ihrer Mutter. Obwohl sie es geschafft hatte, den letzten Anruf anzunehmen, schien es zu spät, als Jocelyn ihr sagte, sie solle sich von ihrer Wohnung fernhalten. Gegen den Wunsch ihrer Mutter stürmte Clary hektisch zu ihrer Wohnung hinüber, nervös wegen der Panik in der Stimme ihrer Mutter und der seltsamen Geräusche, die sie während des Telefons mit Jocelyn hörte. Ihr Haus wurde zerstört und ihre Mutter war weg. Als sie die Verwüstung sah, wurde Clary von einem Ravener-Dämon angegriffen. Mit dem Sensor, den sie von Jace geliehen und ihn mit einem Telefon verwechselt hatte, tötete Clary ihn, wurde aber in diesem Prozess vergiftet. Um sie vor den Dämonen zu schützen, die vor ihrem Haus lauerten, wurde Clary mit einer Rune versehen und zum New Yorker Institut gebracht, um zu heilen. Jace war sich noch ungewiss, was Clary war, mit der Furcht lebend, was die Rune mit Clary machen könnte. Im Institut wurde Clary seinen Bewohnern vorgestellt: Hodge und die anderen Schattenjäger, die mit Jace im Pandemonium Club waren: Isabelle und Alec Lightwood. Mit Hodges Bestätigung zeigte sich, dass Clary eine Schattenjägerin war. Clary forderte, in ihr Haus gebracht zu werden, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Während sie und Jace dort waren, wurden sie von einem Forsaken angegriffen. Da Madame Dorothea, die behauptet, eine Hexe zu sein, in der Wohnung unter ihnen wohnte, statte Clary ihr einen Besuch ab, um sie über die Nacht zu verhören, in der ihre Mutter verschwunden war. Madame Dorothea versuchte Clarys Zukunft zu "lesen", konnte es aber nicht und sagte ihr, dass es eine Blockade in ihrem Kopf gab. Clary erfuhr auch, dass ihre Mutter tatsächlich entführt wurde und durch das Portal in Madame Dorotheas Wohnung hätte fliehen können, aber sich weigerte, dies ohne Clary zu tun. Clary ging durch das Portal zu Luke, wo sie herausfand, dass er ein Werwolf und ein ehemaliger Schattenjäger, bekannt mit dem Namen Lucian Graymark war. Er machte Clary deutlich, dass er nichts mehr von ihr und ihrer Mutter wollte, aber nur um sie vor den Kreis Mitgliedern zu schützen. Luke übernahm die Führung des lokalen Lykanthropen Rudels, um nach Clary und ihrer Mutter zu suchen. Mit einer weiteren Untersuchung, die ein Treffen mit den Stillen Brüdern in der Stadt der Stille beinhaltete, zeigte sich, dass Clarys Erinnerungen an die Schattenwelt, alle zwei Jahre durch den höchsten Hexenmeister von Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, genommen wurden. Dort wurde ihr auch mehr über ihre Familie erzählt, besonders über ihre Eltern: Jocelyn Fairchild und ihr Ehemann Valentin Morgenstern, der sich gegen den Rat verschwört hatte und seit Jahren tot geglaubt wurde. Bei einem Treffen mit Magnus Bane auf seiner Party, fand sie heraus, dass die Blockade nicht entfernt werden konnte, aber dass sie allmählich verschwinden würde. In der Zeit verliebte sie sich in ihren neu gewonnenen Freund Jace. Zu ihrem Geburtstag gab Jace Clary ihr erstes Elbenlicht, und das Paar hatte seinen ersten Kuss im Gewächshaus des Instituts. Sie waren, aufgrund ihrer anderen Freundschaften, nicht in der Lage eine Beziehung aufzubauen, vor allem wegen Simon und Jace Parabatai Alec. Schließlich erfuhren sie, dass Valentin hinter dem Kelch der Engel her war, den Jocelyn vor Jahren versteckte. Als Clary herausfand, dass sie Objekte in Zeichnungen verbergen konnte, erkannte sie, dass ihre Mutter das gleiche mit dem Kelch gemacht hatte. In Erinnerung an die Karte im Tarotdeck, welches Jocelyn für Madame Dorothea gemalt hatte, stattete die Schattenjäger-Gruppe ihr einen Besuch ab. Obwohl sie es schafften, den Kelch zu holen, verhinderten sie nicht, dass bei dem Kampf gegen die von Abbadon bessesene Madamee Dorothea, Alec verletzt wurde. Dieser wurde jedoch später von Magnus Bane geheilt. Zu ihrer Überraschung verriet Hodge, verzweifelt seinen Fluch zu brechen, die Schattenjäger, indem er Valentin zum Institut rief und ihm den Pokal und Jace gab. Luke verteidigte Clary, als Hodge drohte sie zu töten und ging zusammen mit seinem Rudel zu Renwicks Ruine, um Jace und Jocelyn zu retten. Während der Konfrontation enthüllte Valentin, dass Jace tatsächlich sein und Jocelyns erstes Kind war - Jonathan. Jace bestätigte dies, dass tatsächlich Valentin ihn großgezogen hatte und ihn glauben lassen hat, dass sie die Waylands waren. In der Verwirrung flüchtete Valentin durch das Portal der Ruine und nahm den Kelch mit. Clary gelang es, Jace, der mit Valentin gehen wollte, davon zu überzeugen, seinem Vater den Rücken zu kehren. Glücklicherweise konnten sie Jocelyn retten, wenn auch in ihrem komaartigen Zustand. Jocelyn war im Beth-Israel-Krankenhaus, wo Catarina Loss arbeitete. Clary und Luke besuchten sie jeden Tag.City of Bones Persönlichkeit Clary ist eine Tagträumerin und Künstlerin. Sie nimmt die Welt anders wahr als andere Menschen und versinkt deswegen oft in Tagträumereien, außerdem zeichnet sie sehr gern und ist auch eine ziemlich gute, manchmal herausragende Künstlerin. Clary ist sehr tapfer und mutig. Izzy sagt in City of Lost Souls einmal, dass Clary immer mit den Kopf voran in jede Situation stürzt, ohne zu überlegen, wie das ausgehen könnte und dass sie das dann mit einer Mischung aus Mut und Wahnsinn übersteht. Außerdem gibt Clary nicht gerne und schnell auf und steht immer fest zu ihrer Meinung. (bzw. Sie ist willensstark) Sie hat auch eine sarkastische und ziemlich schlagfertige Art und ist durchaus in der Lage, sich durchzusetzen und ihre eigene Meinung zu sagen. Sie hat leichte "Komplexe" mit besonders hübschen Mädchen, was vermutlich daran liegt, dass sie früher nur mit Simon befreundet war. Das ändert sich jedoch, als sie auf Isabelle, Jace und Alec trifft. Clary hat Höhenangst. Kräfte Clary ist eine Nephilim, was bedeutet, dass sie eine natürliche Veranlagung dafür hat zu kämpfen und mit Waffen umzugehen. Wie alle Nephilim ist sie schneller und stärker als Menschen und hat eine größere Ausdauer, vor allem nach dem Training mit Jace. Nach dem Training bewegt sie sich, laut Simon, auch eleganter und anmutiger, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie vermutlich genau wie ihr Bruder Jocelyns Körperbeherschung geerbt hat. Nach dem Training kann Clary auch mit vielen Waffen umgehen, wobei noch nicht klar ist, welche die Waffe ihres Vertrauens ist. Clary trägt aufgrund der Vorgeschiche zwischen ihren Eltern das Blut des Engels Ithuriels in sich, welches ihr besondere Kräfte verleiht: Sie kann Runen erschaffen und ihre Kraft um das hundertfache Ausdehnen. So hat sie es geschafft das Ritual zur Beschwörung Raziels zu sabotieren und Valentins Yacht in die Luft zu sprengen. Sebastian hat Clary einmal "Engelsmädchen" genannt. Auftritte * Chroniken der Unterwelt ** City of Bones ** City of Ashes ** City of Glass ** City of Fallen Angels ** City of Lost Souls ** City of Heavenly Fire * Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane ** ''Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts'' ** [[Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates)|''Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates)]] (erwähnt) **[[Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat?|''Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat?]] (erwähnt) **Das Böse, das wir lieben (erster auftritt) **''The Voicemail of Magnus Bane'' *''Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie'' **''Willkommen in der Schattenjäger-Akademie'' **''Der verschollene Herondale'' **''Der Teufel von Whitechapel'' (erwähnt) **''Nichts als Schatten'' (erwähnt) **''Das Böse, das wir lieben'' (erwähnt) **''Könige, Fürsten, so bleich'' (erwähnt) **''Bittere Wahrheit'' **''Die Feuerprobe'' **''Zu endloser Nacht geboren'' **''Die Wiederkehr der Engel'' *''An IIlustrated History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld'' *''Die Dunklen Mächte'' **''Lady Midnight'' **''Lord of Shadows'' **''Queen of Air and Darkness'' *''A Long Conversation'' Trivia * Sie brach sich den Arm, als sie mit zehn bei Luke's Farm von einem Baum fiel. es:Clary Fairchild Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt (Film) Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Weiblicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Charakter Die Geheimnisse des Schattenmarktes Kategorie:Schattenjäger (Person)